150
by hollis0409
Summary: what if when balla was in the madow and the wolf could not save her she got bit and now she is a ampire and it has been a 150 years and now she is going to were it all happend. she is also the most powerful vampire in the world. whats going to happen.read
1. Chapter 1

a/n this is my first ff so plz do not be to mean when and if u comment

bella point of veiw

it's been 150 years sense my love left Edward left me and now i am going back to where it all happened rainy sunless forks i have more powers then a normal vampire i can control water earth fire and air make people feel what i fell if i want to if i touch someone i can see there hole past if i want to if i touch them i can have their power for 24 hours but they get to keep there's i am faster than a normal vampire and i can shape shift (when i am in a different form i can see what the animal form is thinking) and i can change my image . So yea now i am back at forks in a big house that i built out in the woods. I start school tomorrow. I wonder if the werewolf r still in la-push i think i will make a vested to the border.

When i got there i shaped into a wolf to see if anyone was there was any one.

Hey come to the border plz i need to talk to whoever this is in human form plz. I said in my head

Ok i will be there in a mint a young boy said.

I changed back into my form i looked like a girl with long jet black hair in a tank top and jeans. Then i heard 4 paws and then shifting and putting on cloths. When he came out behind the trees the wind blew and he caught my sent and growled.

Hey do not growl at me! I said

He stopped.

I am not on your land so u can do nothing to me on less i breaking the treaty.

Wait how u knew about the treaty.

Because i was human when there were "other" vampires here.

o. What do u want and how did u get into my head?

I want to see your pack leader. And i will tell u how i got into your head when you're all together.

Fine come with me.

I fouled him to a house and he knocked on the door a man came out i did not get a good look at him before he stared to go off on the boy.

YOU DARE BRING AN ENAMIE ON OUR LAND! He yelled

She wanted to see u.

He started to calm down. What do u want blood sucker?

a/n sorry its short but i will post again in a little wile


	2. Chapter 2

i know i took a long time to update but a lot of stuff happen and i had to take some time sorry soo here it is

* * *

I want u to call a meeting so i can talk to u and may i ask you what your name is. when i asked that he looked up and said his name was sam.

i gasped. SAM IS THAT U O MY GOD I CAN NOT BELIVE THATS U WOW I HAVE NOT SEEN U IN LIKE FOREVER!

he looked at me like i was craze.o right i thought i am not what i looked like before.

o sorry let me change in to what i look like normally. i changer to a girl with dark brown hair, skinny, tall, and had golden color eyes.

Bella?

yep i said popping the p its me.

d-did the Cullen's change u?

my face look like it was in pain for a sec no Victoria changed me. i said wile shaking my head.

o OK um hold on. Jim go call a meeting.

the boy nod ed and ran into the woods.

so how have u been for the past 150 years? he asked.

OK how bout u.

OK he said.

is Jake still u know?

yea he is he will be at the meeting.

5 minuteness later the pack was there. i had already changed back into my emo girl form and waited for them. there was about 15 or 16 of them they all groweled at me when they caught my sent.

DO NOT GROWL AT HER. he yelled

they stopped as soon as the words left his mouth.

ok so my name is angelus but some of your older werewolf's may know me as Bella.

quill got up. and yelled but u look nothing like her! so do not even say u r her because she died a bot 150 years ago.

* * *

i know short again but this is were i will end so how do u like it plz tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

so here is chapter 3

* * *

hold on and i changed back to my normal form.

o my god it is u Bella! he hugged me.

i smiled then Seth came up and hugged me then Emery then Jake came up he looked a little angry.

did the Cullen's do that to u i felt like a norther chunk of my heart was riped out i shook my head no i have not seen them seance they left me the first time. o then he gave me a hug sorry.

its OK man.

so what r u doing here Bella?

o nothing i just decided to come to school in forks and all so i thought i would stop and see if any of my friends were here were u know still here. and i see that u r so if no other vampires come on forks side u r welcome to come on it and hang out i don't care so if u want to u can.

i am sorry Bella but i have to ask do u drink human blood? Sam asked

no no i do not i drink animal blood so no need to worry there.

o OK good now what do u like to be called when u r not called Bella?

angelus. i said but if no one Else is a round besides u people then call me Bella. OK?

OK they said all together.

so i guess i should go now i got to get ready for school and all. goodbye.

goodbye they all said together.i changed back into my emo form.

so i had 3 hours be for school started and i had to change get my bag together and get there. so i hoped into the shower and then when i got out i dried off and went to my clots and went to find my cloths i would were to school i went with black tank with hearts that were broken and had blood going falling out of it then i got a short black tight skirt. i painted my nails blood red. went back to the bath room brushed my jet black hair i changed it so it was straight and had bright blue with streaks of blood red tips then i brushed my teeth then i put on my makeup i put on black eyeliner, black eye shadow some blush and some gloss on my lips. i put my stuff in my school bag. and i still had 20 minuends be for i had to go so i just sat at my grand piano and started to play coreds the i looked up at the clack and i had to go in 30 seconds so i went to my motercycle and got my helmet (even thought i did not need it i wanted to make the other humans think i was human and i did not want to be pulled over. been there done that in my last house.) i got to the school 20 moments early and no one was there. so i went to the office. i went to the desk and there was a woman about 29 - 36 years old.

yes? she said.

yea i am the new student angelus Maison.

* * *

so what do u think will happen plz at least one person review i have not had one yet so i want to here your thoughts on my story plz.

hollis.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry i have not written in a wile, but my dad,as well as 2 other people i knew die. I have not been able to think about what to write next. So i am sorry. If you are mad at me because i have not written i have now given you a reason. i do not know when i will put up another chaputer so plz do not get mad at me.

goodbye for now

Hollis


	5. Chapter 5

O yes. She said and then rummaged through some papers. Ah here it is. She said as she found my papers.

Thank you i said as i got the papers form her

You need to get the slipped sinned by all your teachers. and your student gided will be here in about 10 minents and there is some other new students that will be joining your now u will not have class today but u have to get it sinded by all your teachers still bc u r going to be on a school tour and all so just have a seat.

ok i said and i took a seat and put in my head phones and turend on my ipod i but it on shuffel and the frist song that came on was supermassive black hole by muse. that lasted for 3 minents and 31 seconds then came on friends by band of skulls and that lasted for 3 minents and 10 seconds when the song was over i turened off my ipod. i smelled 5 vampires. crap thats great the new students had to be vampires. i said in my mind...

epov

this is going to be the frist time i have ben out of the house in 150 years the only time i had been out was to hunt and that was once a month. and now we moved back to were i had to leave my love. the only reason i am here is bc alice draged my but here. went to the frount office to get out pappers. i smelled a vampire and i could here muse. i looked over and i could see a emo girl she had jet black hair with bright blue and blood red streak tips. with dark makeup. the lady gave us our schulgel and told us what we were doning today. she said that we would have a student gided and that we were going to tour the school with the student gied and the other new student.

so then the student gided got there and said ah u must be the cullens and manison.

the girls head snaped up and when she saw us her face looked like it was in pain befor she looked down. waite did he say maison that was my last name when i was humen. uh?

well if u will just follow me i will let u get your slips sined and i will show u around school.

his thought were nothing like what he was saying. "wow that new emo girl she is hot for emo i mean. i wonder if that blond chick is singel? she is smoken hot..."

i wispered in a low voice so only we could here rose kiss emment onless u want him asking u out.

ok she wispered back and kisses emment deeply.

damment he thought to him self. so i did not get your names he said. so maison what is your name?

her head snaped up. she was looking at her feet the whole time.

angelus. she said.

is that your real name or is it what u want to go by?

it is my real name. she said

what dose it mean

angel

ok what is your middle name?

y do u want to know?

ok ok do not tell me i was just wondering.

whatever she said wile rolling her eyes.

so cullens what out your names.

my name is edward. her face twist alittle befor she looked back down.

i am alice.

i am jasper.

i am rosalie.

and i am emment.

they said.

ok well i am carter.

ok so your frist class is home room so who do u have?

mr matthews. angelus said.

me too i said

i do to said alice and jasper.

us too said emment.

ok so u all have home room together...

* * *

yea u know i am so sorry but i have had so much going on and i and just now just dont get to mad at me plz


End file.
